Welcome To My Life
by Just-Hazel-Eyes123
Summary: A song-fic by Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan. Naruto has always been alone and has nothing unlike Sasuke Uchiha. I suck at summaries. One shot. No pairings


**Guys, I'm just writing this after listening to Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan. It's now the story of my life. XD. So, here goes! Song-fic**

**Welcome To My Life**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?__  
__Do you ever feel out of place?__  
__Like somehow you just don't belong__  
__And no one understands you_

Naruto Uzumaki walked through the bright, loud passageway in Konoha Village. People stopped dead in their tracks, making way for the loathed Nine-Tailed Demon Fox container. Whisperings, gossiping, were heard through the now, silent passageway. _"Why is everyone doing this to me?"_ Naruto thought, _"Is it a disease or something? Why are they staring? What's wrong with me?" _ His heart broke watching his peers playing while he was stuck watching. Stuck failing. Nobody knew how that felt. Nobody was feeling how Naruto Uzumaki felt.

_Do you ever wanna run away?__  
__Do you lock yourself in your room?__  
__With the radio on turned up so loud__  
__That no one hears you screaming_

Naruto took one last look at the villagers, before running away. He wanted to lock himself in his room. He wanted attention. He wanted to be like Sasuke. Naruto ran back to his only place for himself, his small box where he slept at night, unlike Sasuke, who had a huge house, a huge number of adoring fangirls and everything Naruto wanted.

Naruto crawled into the box, soon falling asleep. He awoke later, at about 3 in the morning. Rain was pouring down, perfect time to release your feelings. Thunder boomed, as Naruto shivered in his light orange jumpsuit. He walked, splashing puddles in the rainy sky until he went where he wanted to. The Academy swing. The rain poured harder as Naruto's river of tears flowed down his face.

_No you don't know what it's like__  
__When nothing feels all right__  
__You don't know what it's like__  
__To be like me,_

Naruto awoke, realizing that he was late for class. He sat down in his usual seat, far behind with his fellow devils, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inzuka and Choji Akimachi. They would never know how Naruto felt at the end of the day when their parents' would come and pick them up, yelling about "how much you don't appreciate all this things" and for once, Naruto agreed with them.

They would never know of the pain when all you want to do is pass but no one pays attention to you but the ever-great Uchiha. They would never know of the pain seeing everyone run when they saw you. They would never know what it's like to be him. Naruto Uzumaki.

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked when you're down_

Naruto was daydreaming about how much better the world would be if there was no such person called Naruto Uzumaki when Iruka-sensei yelled at him, "NARUTO!! WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME!??!" 'I was listening, sensei. I was just trying to figure out the question", Naruto said, trying to convince Iruka. "Then, what is the answer", Iruka asked, finally able to calm down.

"It's, umm, umm, --" Naruto stammered, he had no idea what was Iruka talking about either. "SEE, YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY LATER!?!?" Iruka yelled at Naruto, "Sasuke, what is the answer?" 'It's 54", Sasuke replied, in his calm, monotone voice. Naruto rolled his eyes as his fangirls swooned.

After that, Naruto sat in class, watching his friends enviously as they played catch, "ninja" and all sorts of fun games. Watching Sakura grin like an idiot over everything Sasuke said. Watching Sasuke show-off. Watching everyone play while he was left in the dark.

_To feel like you've been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you__  
__No you don't know what it's like__  
__Welcome to my life_

After stupid Academy was over, Naruto walked back to his squatter where Sasuke Uchiha was currently standing, "What do you want, Uchiha?" Naruto said, practically growling. "You are a screwed kid and you don't deserve to even stay here, Uzumaki", Sasuke replied, kicking Naruto's box into a puddle of drain water. Naruto chocked back a sob as he realized he wouldn't have a place to stay anymore. Thanks to Uchiha, again. "Fuck you, Uchiha", Naruto growled behind angry tears.

The corner's of Sasuke's mouth curled up, grinning. Naruto sat on the dirty ground as he cried himself to sleep, again.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?__  
__Are you sick of feeling so left out?__  
__Are you desperate to find something more?__  
__Before your life is over_

The next day, Naruto awoke, wet and mad. He walked slowly to the academy, sick of listening to other's play while he had no one. Naruto took a last glance at Sasuke, who was in the middle of his fangirls, acting cool. How Naruto hated to see that "I'm-so-great-no-one-can-defeat-me" look. How Naruto wished he could be that boy. The boy that everyone loved. The boy that everyone adored. The boy that Naruto wanted to be. The boy that Naruto hated. Sasuke Uchiha.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?__  
__Are you sick of everyone around?__  
__With their big fake smiles and stupid lies__  
__While deep inside you're bleeding_

God, Naruto hated this place. Hated this world where cruel, mean people were considered "cool" and "hot". He was so sick of every single girl especially, Sakura and Ino Yamanka going head over heels for Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke", Sakura said, flirtingly with her big fat fake smile, "I've missed you". Such a lie, Sakura had just seen Sasuke yesterday. Naruto walked into class, resisted killing Iruka-sensei and plastered a fake smile.

"So nice that you could smile, even after Sasuke-kun ruined your box slash house", Ino yelled. Naruto's fake-smile was still glued to his face as he replied, "It's okay". But inside, the real Naruto was bleeding

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked when you're down__  
__To feel like you've been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you__  
__No you don't know what it's like__  
__Welcome to my life_

Another day, another day of hell, all Naruto wanted to do was eat some ramen, go home, cry and do nothing. But it all changed when he walked into public. He forgot how much it hurt, how much he wanted to be loved, to have someone that actually wanted him and wasn't afraid. "That's the –" and "Demon Fox" were heard. Naruto groaned as he put on one of his fake faces.

He walked into his favourite ramen shop which was heavily decorated with signs and fluorescent lights. "One miso ramen", Naruto said, without any energy. After eating, he went to the ground (His box was gone) and fell asleep with fresh tears still plastered on his face.

_  
__No one ever lied straight to your face__  
__No one ever stabbed you in the back__  
__You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay__  
__Everybody always gave you what you wanted__  
__Never had to work it was always there__  
__You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

The next day, Friday, was the best day since the next day would be free without care and Sasuke. "Hey, Uzumaki. Had a good sleep on the ground?" Sasuke asked without expression. God, how much Naruto wanted to punch his lights out. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, UCHIHA?!!?" Naruto yelled, he couldn't contain his anger anymore. The days he cried, the days Sasuke bullied him.

"You got everything. The girls. The freaking Sharingan!!! And a freaking huge house?!?!?!? What do I have that you don't?!!!?!?" Naruto asked, filled with anger.

Sasuke looked shocked, no one talked to him like that. "I've been lied straight to my face-" Naruto said, pointing to his face, "I been stabbed behind my back. I've acted happy but do you seriously know how I feel?!?!? You get everything, Uchiha. You don't even have to ask for it and poof! It's there. I have to work my ass off and this is what I get!?!?!" Naruto continued, his face furious.

Sasuke's fangirls gave a shocked gasp as Naruto walked away out of the Academy, the door creaking as Naruto slammed it.

_To be hurt__  
__To feel lost__  
__To be left out in the dark__  
__To be kicked when you're down__  
__To feel like you've been pushed around__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__  
__And no one's there to save you__  
__No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

"You will never know what it feels like Sasuke Uchiha. You will never."

---

_Fin._

**Hoped you guys liked it!!!!!!! I just so totally love this song and got an idea. Please review, it'll make my day!**

**Xoxo,**

**xxAnimeFanGirlxx**

**a.k.a.**

**soccerNjustinLuver**

**a.k.a.**

**SakuNaru4eva!**


End file.
